Masternap
by MacFanFictionize
Summary: You ask, I deliver / Seth MacFarlane having some fun time alone after a few stressful days at work.
1. Chapter 1

Masternap  
_Part 1 of 2_

* * *

It's 3 o'clock in the morning when Seth turns his key in the lock, his fingers wrap themselves around the door handle, pushing it open.

The nearly 40 year old man enters his home with a deep, soundly sigh. He lazily runs a hand through his neat black hair, instantly turning it into a mess. He tosses his keys in the tray on the cupboard beside the door, and quickly drops his shoulder bag to the floor.

He then makes his way to the kitchen, and whilst doing so, starts to undo the buttons of his grey woollen jacket. He walks into the kitchen, draping his jacket around the rest of one of the chairs there, and makes his way to the refrigerator. Without hesitation, he opens the fridge. The cool air immediately hits him straight in the face. He shudders at the sudden change of temperature, goosebumps forming on his skin, the hairs in his neck standing up straight as it awakens his senses. He reaches out to grab two bottles of beer, he then kicks the door shut, and slowly walks to the living room after undoing a bottle of its cap. Before plunging down, he takes a long chug of the alcoholic beverage.

He drops himself in the sofa, straightaway sinking into the comfortable seating. He sits back, legs spread wide open for comfort, and closes his eyes while the rim of the bottle touches his lips. Seth takes a couple of seconds for himself, remembering what occurred today. He just came back from work, tired, fatigued, after working straight for hours on end for the passed couple of days. He's been to several meetings, table reads, and had to deal with a bunch of (technical) problems. No wonder he doesn't have a personal life; his career keeps him occupied, to the bone.

He opens his eyes again, sighing, and lightly throws his head back to chug down some more beer. He tiringly rubs his right eye with his fingers before the precious digits travel down and wrap themselves around another target. They work roughly to loosen up his tie as he moves towards the coffee table, reaching out to grab the remote. He sits back, flicks the T.V. on and starts to flip through the channels.

A commercial break. Boring. Tedious. Crap that shouldn't even be broadcasted. Boring. A wonderful gayish bromance movie he's not interested in watching. Another boring commercial. A commercial filled with nudity. Another predictable rom-com flickers on the screen.

He shakes his head with a sad smile upon his face. He places the now empty beer bottle onto the coffee table, his weight shifting in the sofa as he opens bottle number two.

He sits back once more, and stares at the screen. It had conveniently stopped at a channel filled with nudity, whereas the blonde is making her best attempt to turn him on, her tits pushed together and nearly pressed against the screen as she moans. She gives him a naughty look, her tongue twirling around her mouth, then bites down onto her lower lip. Long lashes regard him seductively.

With utmost interest, he watches her attempt and sees how a brunette approaches her hungrily on all fours. The two immerse in a fierce tongue battle. The camera zooms towards their hands as the brunette starts to massage the blonde's tits through the lacy bra. He attempts to straighten his pants out, shifting terribly in his seat. A slight, yet growing, discomfort is rising below.

It's then when he notices that his groin feels awfully tight. He looks down and is met by tight slacks, a large tent clearly visible through the piece of fabric. It slowly dawns upon him. It's been over a week. It's been a week since he's gotten off. This must be why he's so on edge lately.


	2. Chapter 2

Masternap | Part 2

Out of pure curiosity, a single, slender finger crosses his entire length, pressing, rubbing, slowly, from top to head. It sends a delightful shiver down his spine straightaway, pooling in his groin area.

"Fuck", he gnashes, realizing his need is much greater than he expected. His need leaves him wanting more, requiring more than a single, mere brush.

He suspiciously looks around him, checking to make sure that no one is watching him. Seth then sits safely back, unguarded, relaxing into the seat for comfort and spreads his legs as wide as he can, allowing proper access. A long finger accompanies the first one, repeating the stroking of earlier with now two digits, though, this time pressing a little harder. His body quivers lightly at the delicate touch, even more so when he covers his groin with his full, broad hand. He jerks at the bulge with his thumb, resulting in a small moan escaping his lungs. He licks his lips hungrily when his hand covers said bulge, rubbing it gently for a couple of seconds.

Seth hisses, trying to fight back the groans as his hand roughly jerks the tent. His other hand slowly works its way up his black button up after tossing the tie beside him on the couch, undoing the buttons along its way with utmost precision and skill. His button up falls open when all have been undone, revealing a toned chest and abdomen. His hand gently caresses his skin, fingers exploring his chest fuzz, muscles flexing underneath his touch. It lightly pinches a nipple before it goes back down and accompanies his brother.

Both thumbs rub his growing arousal through the slacks. When another moan passes his lips, he realizes he's not going to last long, especially not if he keeps teasing himself like this with a porno displaying right in front of his very own eyes.

He quickly gets on his feet, and makes his way upstairs. He searches through several cabinets, retrieving a precious bottle of lubrication in one of his nightstands. He rushes back to the sofa, throwing himself back into the seat, legs spread eagle. Deftly, he works with both hands on his belt and zipper, quickly undoing them.

Immediately, a hand slips into his boxer, into his slacks, grasping his shaft halfway. It starts to pump slowly, teasing himself, as he stands up. His other hand works around his waist, pulling the grey pants down until they abruptly slide down his legs all by themselves. He lets out a sigh of relief, the restraint of the tight slacks now gone. They pool around his ankles and Seth steps out of his pants.

He sits back down, a hand positioned beside each side before they attack again. A hand attacks the member, covering the tent in his boxer. Fingers seep inside the boxer. He starts to drag the boxer downwards, revealing more and more of his skin with each passing second. First, his hipbones, then his pubic arch. With one rough chuck, the boxer is completely pulled down, freeing his dick. At first, his cock is being pulled down by the harsh tug, but it quickly bobs back, standing proudly.

Hastily, he reaches out for the lube, uncaps it, and squirts a bit of the fluid onto his hand. His lubricated palm then find his way to his aching cock, clutching the shaft near the head. He pumps a few times to lather his cock up properly, his foreskin moving along with the movements. He can feel his blood surging through his body, his arousal growing with each pump. With one secure jerk, the foreskin is pulled back, his cock fully swollen, dick sticking straight out, pointing upwards. A full 6 inches regard him stiffly.

He throws his head back, mouth lazily open, moaning like a bitch in heat as he continues pumping up and down his shaft, leisurely, teasingly. He wants to last as long as he can. His breathing is starting to become irregular, unsteady.

Seth grabs the bottle again and squirts some lube onto his tip. It slowly slides down his head, dripping, as it passes the neck and down the shaft. His slender, long fingers wrap themselves around his throbbing cock, jerking himself off again in a very slow manner. However, steadily, the pace grows until his hips buckle slightly with each pump, trusting with need and hunger forwards. His other hand pinches his nipple again, twisting it now, the pain stings yet the painful sensation overloads his systems, a throaty moan is heard, while a stream of thick, milky pre-cum dribbles from the head all the way down his shaft.

"Fuck..", Seth breaths, regaining his composure as he frees his nipple while his other hand still works his aching, throbbing monstrosity, it bobbling up and down with each movement, "Christ. I don't need to do that again".

He bites down onto his lip, hard, trying to stop the series of groans from leaving his lips when his hand stiffens at the tip, and starts to pump the sole head, yet done so incredibly fast and rough.

His orgasm starts to steadily build up within him, his cheeks starting to fluster heavily as his hand travels lazily from his chest to his abdomen, flirting with his flesh, and ends near his crotch. It passes his arousal, and takes a hold of his balls. He pinches it lightly, and he feels his orgasm nearing close. He quickly grabs the base of his shaft, long digits wrapping tightly around the organ to prevent spilling any seed.

He manages to delay his need, for now, as the build up decreases slowly, the scorching fire reduced to a single, wimpy flame.

He exhales deeply and watches how his lonely cock aches, twitches, bobbles up and down fast, it's as though his dick has a mind of his own. It requires the companionship of its master's the skilled hand. Before he knows it, his palm is quickly back to the whole length of the shaft, including the head, jacking himself off.

He moves up and down it slowly, the grasp onto his own dick is harsh. Seth grabs the lubricant again to fully lather his cock up, squirting it on the shaft and using his movements to divide the lube along his rock hard dick, twirling his hand a couple of times around the purple tip. He licks his lips as he watch how the brunette starts to eat out the blonde's pussy, his hips thrusting continuously, this time deeper as he fucks his own hand, his need rising again.

The fire within is awakened, the tension within him is building up. He picks up the pace when he feels his balls tightening once more, knowing he can't prolong his ejaculation anymore. He wants to cum, badly, in fact. His chest rises up and down uncontrollably as he beats himself off, roughly pumping up and down his throbbing cock. Thick pre-cum drips from the tip onto his fist. Seth uses the pre-cum as a lubricate to smoothen his beatings even further as his fingers work harder on meeting his release. He tosses his head back, onto the rest of the sofa as he grinds his hips, fisting himself even rougher when he feels his orgasm working up within. Wet slapping, resulted by his forceful beating, is loudly heard throughout the living room. With one of his hands, he grips his balls firmly, cupping them completely and pinches hard. Another awful painful sensation burns within him straightaway as he desperately tries to get off.

His breathing hitches as he feels his need approaching. He unbuckles his hips, a single swift, rough pump to the base of his aching cock sends him over the edge. His orgasm hits him heavily, thick, white, milky cum shoots out as far as it can after being unable to do so for over seven days.

"FUUUUUUCCCK", Seth screams on the top of his lungs, groaning violently as he beats himself off as fast as he can while his cock spills his seed on his abdomen, chest and coffee table.

Seconds later he comes down from his high, his severe orgasm, and his dick slowly stops throbbing as it glistens with white cum. His pumping has slow down as well. He pumps one more time from the tip to base of his cock, with a tight, firm grip on his still-aroused member to get all the cum out, making sure he has completely emptied and spend himself. He then tries to slow his breathing, though, his eyes feel heavy. Slowly, but surely, with his hand still securely and tightly wrapped around the now softening cock, he drifts off into slumber, dozing off.


End file.
